


Children of the Forest

by lisaandsamantha16, SamDWolf



Series: Lisa and Samantha's adventures [2]
Category: Mama - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: A little bit of singing, F/M, Horror, Humor, crazy people, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaandsamantha16/pseuds/lisaandsamantha16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: It's about 4 girls, Lilly, Lisa (OC), Samantha (OC) and Victoria, living in the forest with their 'mother'. (Bad at summary) Please r&r!





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when their dad went into their room and said:"Come, we need to go."

"Where are we going dad?",asked Lisa while their dad shoved Samantha in her arms.

Their Dad carried Lilly while holding Victoria's hand. Lisa asked where they were going and what the school would think about them skipping school. Their dad said that he didn't know where he was going and kept on driving. Victoria yelled to their dad that they were driving too fast, but their dad yelled at Victoria to shut up and turned the steering wheel too fast and the car lost its grip on the street and slid off the road, right against the trees.

Everyone moaned in pain and Lisa asked her three younger siblings:"Are you alright?"

"We're OK, Lizzy.",said Victoria.

"OK, OK!",repeated Samantha while clapping her hands.

Lilly just looked at Lisa as if she just said something stupid, which wouldn't surprise anyone, or funny, what isn't so surprising either. Lisa looked at the driver's seat and saw that their dad wasn't there anymore and asked herself where he could be. Lisa didn't really have a long time to think about it, because Samantha jumped her from behind and gave Lisa a quick hug before she let her go and play with Lilly.

"Alright kids, let's go.",said their dad suddenly while picking Lilly and Samantha up and Victoria followed them.

Lisa got out of the car too and took Lilly this time, because Samantha was talking to their dad, while he didn't listen, and Lisa didn't want to disturb that small moment of peace before Samantha wanted to rant on and on about different topics at a speed that was difficult to follow.

"Where are we going?",asked Victoria after some time while looking around the snow covered ground.

"Yeah dad, where the hel-heck are we going?",repeated Lisa but she almost said a curse word by her sisters and knew, that if Samantha repeated that word, she would be in big trouble.

"Are we there yet, daddy?",asked Victoria but didn't get an answer and everyone walked further without asking.

Lilly on the other hand was quiet and you could almost say for certain, that you would be able to forget her if she ever decided to walk somewhere off or ran away. Lisa still couldn't believe, that Lilly and Samantha were twins when Lilly is almost creepy silent, and Samantha is a kid who got born with too much energy. Hell, Lisa would even bet, that heaven only threw Samantha out of heaven, what she doesn't really believe exists but still respects people who do, because she held everyone from their sleep and peaceful life after death. After they walked for about half an hour, Samantha began to wiggle and whine, that she wanted to walk with Lisa. Lilly didn't really mind and just stretched her arms out to their dad.

Lisa sighed and said:"If you so much as stumble when we are walking, you'll be carried again in a second. Do you understand, Sammy?"

"Yep, yep.",said Samantha cheerful and took Lisa's hand.

Lisa groaned and thought:'I really don't want to know how Sammy would be when she's older.'

"My glasses are broken.",said Victoria suddenly and their father told her how it doesn't really matter.

Meanwhile, Samantha was playing a game of hop when she stumbled and said:"Ups."

Lisa sighed and said:"Alright Sammy, I told you that if you stumble, you're going to get carried. So come here."

"NO!",yelled Samantha and took a few steps back.

Their dad looked at Lisa and Samantha and said:"Samantha, go to Lisa. Lisa, don't be mean to her."

"B- but I wasn't even glaring at her! How can I be mean, dad?",asked Lisa while glaring at their dad for telling her that she's mean.

Samantha glared, more like pouted, at their dad too and said:"Lili not mean."

Lisa looked at Samantha and said:"See! Even Sammy here knows that I'm not mean."

Their dad looked at them and said:"Keep walking, we're almost there. Just a little bit further."

Lisa picked Samantha up and went to their dad again. Their dad went to a cabin and Victoria asked what that was, but their dad just told them it was OK. They saw how their dad went inside of a cabin, but the cabin had a sign that said 'Helvetia'. Samantha didn't really mind the cabin in the forest and kept on talking nonsense to Lisa, but Victoria felt like she was being watched and they didn't even enter the cabin yet.

"It's alright, come here.",said their dad in a soothing tone to Victoria, because she hesitated to go inside.

Victoria looked at their dad and said:"There's someone inside."

"Now!",ordered their dad and Victoria obeyed.

The cabin was dark and even Samantha felt the tension in the air, because she didn't utter a word for once in her life. Their dad went first with Lilly in his arms. Then came Victoria and lastly, Lisa with Samantha in her arms. They went through a dark, small hallway with different doors until they saw a room that had the most light shining in the room. Their dad told them to sit on the couch while he would make an fire.

"I can help, dad.",said Lisa and took the wood from the floor.

Their dad looked suspiciously at Lisa and said:"Are you sure that you can light a fire without burning the whole cabin down?"

"I'm pretty sure. I'm not some kid who doesn't know how to light a fire without burning the whole cabin.",said Lisa while she rolled her eyes.

"Lili fire!",squealed Samantha in delight.

Lisa glared at Samantha and mouthed:"Shut up crazy kid."

"LISA!",said their dad in an reprimanding tone.

Lisa looked innocently at their dad and said:"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You just said something you never should to your younger sister.",said their dad.

Lisa looked sheepishly and said:"Technical speaking, I didn't speak. My lips showed Sammy what I wanted to say but didn't."

Their dad glared at Lisa and said that Lisa should just take Lilly and Samantha to the other room and help them with cleaning a room to sleep in. Lisa took Lilly and Samantha's arm and went to the best room that they could find but as everything else in life, nothing goes as they want. Meanwhile Victoria stayed with their dad in the room where Lisa's self-made fire was. Their dad kneeled down to Victoria and took her glasses off of her face.

"I can't see, daddy.",said Victoria to dad.

Their dad tried to keep his voice steady and said:"I know, honey."

"What's that in your hand, daddy?",asked Victoria in curiosity.

"Turn around honey, it won't take long.",said their dad, gave Victoria a kiss and helped Victoria when she turned around regulative.

Their dad held Victoria's eyes closed and put the gun to her small head, only for him to get attacked. While Lisa had just cleaned up the room when she heard something from the other room where Victoria and their dad stayed. Lisa ran to the room, only to see Victoria alone in the room and their dad gone.

"Vicky, where's dad?",asked Lisa, only to see how Victoria looked confused and without glasses, she wouldn't be able to see anything.

"I don't know. He was here a second ago.",said Victoria with a shrug.

Lisa sighed and said:"Lilly, Samantha come here!"

Lilly came running, more like waddling, to Lisa with Samantha skipping behind her. Lisa still didn't get how an one year old baby was so energetic while the rest of the family had trouble waking up at seven o'clock! Samantha pointed at the shadows and giggled. Lilly looked also and gave a small smile but didn't do anything. Victoria and Lisa looked, but they didn't see anything wrong.

"What are you looking at?",asked Victoria curiously.

Lisa and Victoria waited for an answer but none was given. Lisa sighed and thought that it was Lilly's and Samantha's imagination running free like every other child. Lisa looked outside and saw that it became dark. Victoria asked Lisa if they could stay by the fire, because the other room was colder than the room where they were in now. Lisa thought about it and nodded. Lilly, Samantha and Victoria crawled in Lisa's arms after Lisa sat on the ground.

Lisa was behind with Victoria in the middle, Lilly on the left and Samantha on the right. Lisa was just thinking about food, when she saw something rolling out of the shadow. Lisa wanted to pick it up, but Samantha was faster and looked at it. Lisa asked Samantha if she could see what Samantha had in her hand, but Samantha said to her, that she needed to think about it before she would give it to someone.

Lisa got ticked off and said through clenched teeth:"Samantha. Give me the thing in your hand or I'll send you to the other room."

Samantha looked with a face of utter horror and said:"Lili, hand."

Lisa gave Samantha her hand and Samantha laid the round thing in her hand. Lisa looked at it and saw that it was a cherry. Then, she looked around the room, only to see nothing strange about it. She took the cherry to her mouth, only to see how Samantha took the cherry and ate it. Lisa yelled at Samantha that she shouldn't have eaten that, but Samantha looked with her baby blue eyes at Lisa and asked her in a small tone if she did something wrong.

Lisa sighed and said:"No Sammy, I just wanted to see first if it would hurt one of you."

"OK.",said Samantha and looked back to the fire.

This time, there rolled another cherry and Lisa took it and began to eat it and said:"I really hope that it isn't poisoned."

But after some time and nothing happened, except that the cherries had a really good taste, Lisa yelled while jumping in the shadow:"MAMA!"

Samantha looked at Lisa when she yelled and jumped in the shadow but after a moment, she stood up and went in the shadows too. Lisa told Lilly and Victoria, that they could take some cherries too and that they should spit the cherry pits out. Lilly and Victoria did as they were told while Samantha held Lisa's leg with her arm and asked where their daddy was. Lisa looked down and told Samantha, that she didn't know where their mother hid.

Suddenly, she saw some kind of monster who had some cherries in her hand and asked:"Who the hell are you?"

Samantha looked at Lisa and said:"Hell, hell!"

Lisa sweatdropped and thought:'Yeah~, I totally forgot that I shouldn't swear in front of kids, especially not with Samantha near.'

The creature suddenly went in front of Lisa's face and Lisa said with wide eyes:"Woah! Never heard of personal space? Because you just went inside of one."

The creature just looked at Lisa but after a moment, Samantha squeaked and said:"Lili!"

Lisa looked down, only to see how some kind of tentacles were on her and Samantha's legs and said in a deadly voice to the creature:"You have two choices. Choice one, you take your tentacles from us or, choice two, you get beaten up and forced to let us go."

The creature took the tentacles from Lisa and Samantha. Lisa nodded and said that the creature took a good choice and said to Samantha, that they should go back to Lilly and Victoria. Samantha nodded but didn't do anything else but hold Lisa's leg, and ultimately, stopping Lisa in her tracks. Lisa sighed and picked Samantha, who gave a happy squeal, up and went back to Lilly and Victoria in front of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Years Later…

It’s been five years since the brother of Lucas, Jeffrey Dosage, went missing with his four nieces, Lilly, Lisa, Samantha and Victoria. Lucas has never given up with the search of his nieces, but he did know, that his sister-in-law was killed by his brother and that Jeff got killed by breaking his neck. No one knew if there was an accident or murder, but Lucas didn’t really care. Lucas girlfriend, Annabel, wasn’t really mad at her boyfriend that he searches, with the money they have, for his nieces because she knows how much they mean to him.

But when this day the phone rang, Lucas just hoped that they could find his nieces this time:“Burnsie, where are you guys, then?”

“Well… We’re going to have another look around sector 1-7-12-33.”,said Burnsie on the other side of the phone.

Lucas went to his map and asked:”That’s the mountain road, right?”

“Uhuh.”,was the only answer from Burnsie.

“Gas station, Road to the Paulson Pass… This is good.”,said Lucas.

Burnsie sighed and said:”Oh, God. I hate to do this.”

“Do what?”,asked Lucas confused.

Burnsie sighed again and said:”The last payment didn’t clear.”

Lucas looked a little nervous said something on the phone but Annabel only heard while waiting for the pregnancy test:”Well, uh… I’ll check on that. Don’t worry about that. Things go down. Alright. I’ll work on that and get back to you. Thank you, good bye.”

Annabel looked at the pregnancy test, only to show her that it was negative and she said to God:”Thank you, God. Sweet!”

She went out of the bathroom and asked Lucas:”That was Burnside on the phone?”

“Yup.”,was all that Lucas said.

Annabel wanted to know more and asked what Burnside’s next move was and if he was going to search sector lousy alpha. Lucas didn’t answer and went into his bed when Annabel asked Lucas if he could guess who wasn’t pregnant. Lucas didn’t answer again, and Annabel wanted to know what was wrong with Lucas. Lucas sighed and told Annabel how the last payment didn’t clear.

Annabel nodded and asked:”Is there a problem with the bank, or…”

“The money’s gone.”,said Lucas.

Annabel looked thoughtful for a moment and said:”I pick B.

“That is the correct answer.”,said Lucas.

Annabel sighed, went to Lucas and told him:”Look babe… It’s your brother. You want to spend all your money, and find them, it’s OK with me. It’s cheaper than therapy.”

Lucas chuckled but Annabel wasn’t done and said while setting her muesli on Lucas head:”And so am I.”

“What…?”,asked Lucas confused but cut off by Annabel kissing him.

Meanwhile Burnside and his college, Ronny, with a dog, called Bird, just sat in the forest and relaxed with music playing in the background and beer in their hands. Ronnie suddenly had to take a leak and went to some trees, only to notice the crashed car. Ronnie called Burnside, but Burnside wasn’t really happy with Ronny calling him and tried to ignore Ronny. But Ronny didn’t give up that fast and called again. Burnside cursed but went to Ronny, only to see the car where Jeffrey and his kids were in and that they didn’t notice any other time.

“You’re going to call him?”,asked Ronny with curiosity.

Burnside looked at the cabin and said to Ronny:”Just give me a minute.”

“But we should call, we said we’d call.”,said, more like whined, Ronny.

“Ronny, Shut up. Just one minute.”,said Burnside to Ronny.

Burnside had Bird on a leash and lead him to the car that Jeffrey and his children were inside. Bird sniffed at everything while Burnside had a little bit of trouble to get to the car. Burnside finally got to the car and took out of a bag, the plushie of Lilly, and told Bird to take whiff of that. Bird did as he was told and was lead on the leash while Ronny held the leash, followed by Burnside, until they arrived at the cabin.

Burnside went to the cabin and said hesitant:”Hello?”

Burnside went through the same hallway like Jeffrey and his kids took, but this time, there wasn’t a couch but a lot of chairs, children shoes, a self-made doll and a lot of cherry pits. Burnside took out his flashlight and shone in the corner on a chair and screamed in surprise. Ronny heard the scream and decided to go and see if Burnside was alright, but got sidetracked with a room that looked interesting. Burnside stood still and didn’t dare to move, because in the corner was a young woman, with brown hair that looked like a down sided afro that never got washed, with a kid, that had the same kind of her except blond, on her lap and a big, white wolf next to her.

“W- who are you?”,asked Burnside with a small stutter.

“I’m Lisa Dosage and this is my little sister, Samantha Dosage. The kid behind you is Victoria Dosage. Oh and this is my wolf, Demon.”,said Lisa as if it was obvious.

Burnside’s eyes went wide, turned around to see that Lisa said the truth and that Victoria was on the refridgerator, and asked in shock:”You’re the Lisa Dosage that went missing all those years ago?”

Lisa whistled and said:”Wow, I didn’t know that living in the forest for five/six years would make you so famous or I would’ve done that sooner.”

“AH~!”,yelled someone, that Burnside regonized as Ronny, suddenly from another room and Lisa thought:’That was Lilly.’

Burnside looked as if he wanted to go to Ronny but Lisa said:”Don’t worry. Your friend is about to run to you. Lilly knows that I speak to you and will bring your friend in too.”

On that moment came Ronny running to the kitchen, while Lilly went under Victoria, and said:”Burnsie, can we call him now?”

Burnside nodded but Lisa looked confused and asked:”Call who?”

Ronny and Burnside looked at each other and then back to Lisa and said together:”Your uncle.”

“Uncle Luke is still alive?”,asked Lisa shocked.

“Luke, Luke.”,repeated Samantha and giggled while walking to Burnside and Ronny, only to get dragged back by Lisa.

Lilly and Victoria crawled from the refridgerator and to Lisa while whispering something to Lisa. Lisa whispered something back, but the two men only heard some things that Samantha repeated two times and that was only one word, two if they were lucky. Burnside and Ronny looked at the four girls and couldn’t help but feel scared of them. I mean, two crawled on things and walked on four limbs, two arms and two legs, while the oldest and one of the twins walked normal.

“C-can I ask you something?”,asked Ronny suddenly.

Lisa looked up and said:”Sure. Ask away.”

“How come, those two walk on hands and feet while you and the other one walk normal?”,asked Ronny and showed with his finger who he meant.

“That’s because I already learned how to walk like that and Samantha is kind of looking at me like I’m her role model. Everything I do, she wants to do too. Lilly and Victoria, on the other hand, are young and are more influenced by Mama then I or Samantha are.”,said Lisa and shrugged.

Burnside told Ronny how he would call Lucas and said:”Keep them busy and don’t let them out of your sight. I don’t want to find them gone and me having given Lucas false hope again.”

“Will do, Burnsie.”,said Ronny and went back to talking with Lisa while trying to ignore his own shivers of fear.

Meanwhile, Lucas went to Annabel’s band and opened the door and waited until they stopped playing and said:”They found them.”

“You shitting me.”,said Annabel in disbelieve and hope/fear.

Lucas gave Annabel a smile and said:”They found the girls. Alive.”

Annabel set her guitar down as fast and as gently as she could and ran to Lucas. Then, they went through the door and to the car and went on their way to a psychological institution for children who had something traumatic and can’t heal from it that fast or can’t go home until the psychologist is sure that the child, or children in this case, are well enough to go. But this is different. Never before had there been four kids alone in the woods and survived it with only malnourishment and getting left behind mentally. It could be, that they didn’t lose their sanity completely, because they had each other.

Annabel and Lucas were waiting for the psychologist to come, but didn’t need to wait long when he walked to them and introduced himself, while shaking Annabel’s hand:”Ah… Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss. And you must be Annabel.”

“I must be.”,was Annabel’s only reply.

“Lucas. How are they?”,said Lucas as a short introduction before he asked something.

Dr. Dreyfuss looked a little unhappy and said:”Well, just let me warn you. This won’t be easy.”

Annabel and Lucas were confused but Dr. Dreyfuss showed them the way to a room where there was a window and said:”We’re very fortunate, that Lisa and Victoria were old enough to retain much, if not almost all, of their vocabulary. But it’s still too early to determine if this development-.”

Annabel cut Dr. Dreyfuss off and asked:”What about the other two? You know, the twins.”

Dr. Dreyfuss held one of his fingers up for a moment and said:”That… is a different story.”

He showed them the glass and took the blinders up, so that they could see all the kids, well… one woman, an almost teen/pre-teen and two kids. The young woman was in the corner of the room and had one child, a really energetic one, in her lap while another one was just behind the bed and hitting the ground. The fourth kid, they weren’t able to see and somehow, that made them a little nervous. Especially when the woman looked like someone who could be a devil or a monster. The two visible ones weren’t that much better but they didn’t really think much about it. Everyone in that room was hissing and growling, but when they looked on the bed, they saw a huge wolf and almost screamed in fear.

“What the hell does a wolf do in the room with the girl?!”,screamed Lucas in panic.

Dr. Dreyfuss cleared his throat and said:”That’s…. uhm… How can I say this? It’s Lisa’s pet wolf, Demon.”

“A wolf as a pet with the name Deman?”,asked Annabel in disbelieve.

Dr. Dreyfuss looked at Annabel and said:”Lisa wouldn’t go anywhere if the wolf and her sister weren’t with her, so we did as she asked.”

“BUT A BLOODY WOLF?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THERE ARE LITTLE KIDS WITH AN TRAUMATSING PAST!”,yelled Lucas while advancing to Dr. Dreyfuss.


End file.
